We're Too Old For This
by EpicInTheLibrary
Summary: Stan and Kyle have a sleep over. Kyle dreams. Stan wants. Stan/Kyle


_When do you get too old to have sleep overs?_ Stan wondered as he lay on his side in bed with none other than his best friend of thirteen years, Kyle Broflovski, curled into him with his arms wrapped tightly around him. It wasn't at all strange for them to be sharing this kind of contact; they had _long _ago grown used to sharing a bed and had become quite acquainted with each other's sleeping habits. Kyle knew that Stan liked to take up the whole bed, stretching himself across as much space as his body would take up, and Stan knew that Kyle liked to wrap himself around the closest thing to him. Albeit guiltily, Stan had taken advantage of this on multiple occasions. They had often woken up in each other's arms, both jumping away awkwardly once they realized. But if Stan happened to wake up before Kyle...

It was currently the middle of the night. Stan had woken up for reasons unknown to him, and had, much to his guilty delight, found himself once again in Kyle's unconscious grasp, this time in a rather intimate position, with his thigh wedged up against Kyle's crotch, in between his legs, and Kyle's hand down by Stan's lower stomach, almost at his abdomen, fingers underneath his night shirt and pressed against the skin just above the waistband of his pyjama pants. Kyle's face was right in front of Stan's, their lips no more than an inch apart. Stan couldn't stop himself from shivering excitedly; he knew he was gay, and he knew he wanted Kyle- he had grown used to pushing away his sexual fantasies involving his best friend, but tonight... This was the closest he had ever come to doing anything sexual with him. It was almost painful to refrain from going further.

He could tell Kyle was dreaming, because his fingers would occasionally twitch against Stan's stomach, or his expression would shift slightly. Stan almost thought it was cute. He watched Kyle's peacefully sleeping face, wondering idly what he could be living in his mind, and then Kyle shifted closer to him, his fingers inching lower, fingertips just barely sliding underneath the edge of his waistband. Stan felt himself getting just a little bit hard and was about to move away when something stopped him. A moan, soft and breathy, slipping from Kyle's lips. Stan stiffened. Now he _really _wanted to know what Kyle was dreaming about. He saw Kyle's eyebrows tilt upward and his face redden in the dim light, making him look so tantalizingly sexy. Suddenly Stan could feel something pressing against his thigh, warmth seeping through the material of his pant leg. He felt his face heating up and his cock hardening faster as he heard Kyle's breathing become heavy, feeling his breath puff out over his face with each exhalation. Now he didn't need to know _what_ he was dreaming about, but _who. _

Kyle squeezed his legs around Stan's thigh and moved his hips forward, pressing his still hardening length against Stan's leg. Stan's breath hitched and he gasped as Kyle thrust forward into him. Another moan escaped Kyle's lips, louder this time. Stan's head was spinning as Kyle continued to thrust forward, using Stan's thigh to create friction. Suddenly Kyle's hand fisted, fingers curling around the waistband of his pants. His hand pushed further into Stan's pants, his knuckles brushing the top of Stan's erection. Stan's hips impulsively arched up into the contact, and he longed for fingers curling around him, stroking him, squeezing-

He cut off his fantasies to pay attention to what Kyle was doing before he missed it. Kyle moaned again, his mouth just barely forming something, a name, perhaps, and Stan watched closely, hoping to maybe recognize it. He was, however, terrible at reading lips and was unable to decipher the meaning of the shape of Kyle's.

Kyle's hand, the one that wasn't currently brushing up against Stan's erection, moved down towards his own crotch, first palming around Stan's thigh to get at the bulge there, then moving up to slip underneath the waistband of his night pants to fondle his cock.

_Holy shit._

His breathing became even more labored and he began moaning with each exhalation, working himself up to his climatic point. He continued rocking his hips against Stan's thigh, and Stan could feel every noise he made breathed out onto his face through those teasing lips mouthing that elusive name. Stan dared not hope it was his.

As Kyle's noises became louder and more desperate, Stan had a harder time controlling himself. It was like putting a banquet in front of a starving man, but disallowing him to eat _any_ of it. And Kyle's fingers were _still_ touching him. After another aroused, desperate moan and a flinch of Kyle's body against his, which forced his knuckles to push into Stan's cock, Stan finally decided that he couldn't take it anymore. His hand shot down and grabbed at Kyle's wrist, shoving it down into his pants. Kyle's fingers instinctively curled around his erection, squeezing slightly, and Stan's throat produced a guttural moan, his eyes shutting tightly. His mouth hung open to suck in air as Kyle's hand started to move on its own. His palm was warm and damp with a slight coating of sweat and felt _so_ much better than Stan's own hand. It started out slow, but then sped up until it was moving at the same pace as his other one, and Stan ground out a strained groan, arching his hips up in bliss as one of his sexual fantasies was fulfilled, even if it was only a dream for the other. Which reminded him...

How the fuck was he going to explain this to Kyle if he woke up?

Oh well. Who cared? Kyle was jacking him off. He was going to live in the moment while it was still here.

Kyle rocked his hips into Stan's leg again, moaning as he continued to stroke both Stan and himself. Stan wondered how the fuck he was able to do that while sleeping, but decided it didn't really matter. A few words spilled from Kyle's lips as he flinched against Stan, his hips bucking up a couple times.

"S...s-so good..." he moaned, his eyes squeezed tight. Stan couldn't agree more. He felt himself rapidly approaching orgasm, Kyle pushing him to his climax so much faster than Stan ever could by himself. Stan thrust desperately forward, craving that blissful release he knew was coming, shoving his thigh hard against Kyle's crotch and eliciting a pleased, frantic moan. Kyle's lips formed that secret forbidden name and blurted it out unconsciously in the heat of the moment, the sound reaching Stan's ears just as Kyle convulsed against him.

"S-Stan!"

The shock of hearing Kyle's dreamt passionate cry coupled with the sexiness of the sound of him moaning his name out like that and the way Kyle's fingers clenched around his throbbing erection were enough to trigger Stan's own orgasm. His seed spurted out into his night pants as he spasmed uncontrollably against Kyle, moaning loudly with his release. Once he finished he collapsed into his bed sheets, gasping for air he didn't know he'd lost. As he lay there, basking in the bliss, he heard a voice, shaky and hesitant.

"Stan?"

This time when he said his name it didn't sound even remotely sexy; more like dread-inducing. Shit. Too bad Stan hadn't elaborated on that thought earlier about what if Kyle woke up. Too late now. Stan's throat ran dry as he tried to come up with the right wording for his explanation. He couldn't find any.

"Stan, why...Why is my hand down your pants?"

"Uh..." Stan couldn't meet Kyle's gaze, feeling his face burning. "Because you're hot when you're masturbating in your sleep?"

He felt Kyle stiffen beside him. He wanted to make sure.

"Who were you dreaming about?" He turned to meet Kyle's gaze, and just as he did Kyle averted his eyes.

"You," he mumbled reluctantly, face reddening in the darkness. Stan smiled, slowly wrapping his arms around Kyle and pulling him closer, by now assuming it was safe to do so.

"Then why don't we make your dream a reality," he breathed over Kyle's face, watching for his reaction. Kyle moaned softly and closed his eyes, nodding. Stan could feel Kyle getting hard again against his thigh and curled his fingers around the back of Kyle's head, pulling him in and connecting their lips. Stan sighed happily into the long-awaited kiss, feeling all the built up tension inside him just melting away, and one last musing thought managed to pull through before all thought vanished with his succumbing to the bliss of it all.

Maybe they weren't yet too old to be having sleep overs.

-

_Hey, guys, it's me. The one who wrote this. Yeah. D'you maybe wanna review? 'Cuz, I don't know, it might be nice to know what you guys thought of this. Even if it's, like, one word. Even if it's just 'hi.' I don't know, just, reviews would be nice. Please? Q_Q_


End file.
